


Logan gets his Cake

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Other, VM Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Veronica learns there is perfection in the imperfection.PenaltyHat trickStale matePlay the fieldSwing and a miss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	Logan gets his Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for VM promptober. This also has little bits of my life sewn in.
> 
> I taught cake decorating for 16 years; Kathy was my first instructor who lost her first husband young. 
> 
> I have never sculpted a surfboard, but I have a plane and a motorcycle.

“Ugh! I hate it!” A piece of fondant flies across the table, sliding right to the edge of the table. 

Veronica sits at the table with a scowl on her face, playing with a blue piece of gum paste on a mat. 

“Why did I sign up for this again? Royal icing by comparison is a breeze! Piping roses? Bring it on.  _ That  _ I can do. Covering this gd cake with fondant. Nuh uh. I’m done.” She starts putting her tools away wiping the shortening away meticulously. 

The instructor smirks and turns away to complete her paperwork. 

“Sure. Ok. Can you sign this attendance sheet? It will be nice to get home early.” 

Veronica looks up balefully. “But my cake! It’s not covered!” A pout pulls her lower lip out in an attempt to garner the instructor’s sympathy. 

“Oh? I thought we were done here?” The instructor, Kathy, pulls out a chair sweeping off the congregated glitter. She knows how Veronica works; how she thinks. And while life is too short for games, she is worth the fight. 

“You’ve been with me for what, 10 weeks? 11 now? I’ve never seen you give up. What’s going on?”

Luckily for this course, Veronica was the only student because she begged and pleaded for Kathy to offer this class. She thought it was odd because it started with 15 students in the first course. But Veronica was an all or nothing kinda gal. So she signed up with plans to make a cake for Logan’s birthday. Unfortunately, the fondant had other plans. 

Veronica pauses cleaning her rolling pin.

“It’s not worth doing if it’s not perfect. I  _ need  _ for this to be perfect.” She says it so quietly it’s almost missed. “Look, it’s a long story, but he and I, well we, used to be friends, and enemies, and now are something more. I’m hoping for something more anyway. This all is for his birthday, a piece de resistance to show the investment in  _ us  _ I’m willing to make.”

Kathy sighs as she tears a piece of plastic wrap off of a roll and covers up Veronica’s fondant and gum paste. 

“Veronica, there is no penalty for getting frustrated; no cake police are going to bust down the door for breaking rules.” Kathy holds out her hand as she holds open the door to the classroom. 

Veronica grumbles as she moves through the door and into the store as Kathy follows her. Veronica aggressively dusts off her ‘I speak fluent sarcasm’ apron that Mac gave her for Christmas. Wallace gifted her the classes because while he was tired of leaning cakes, at least this way they will look nice. 

Kathy strolls leisurely beside Veronica saying hi to her co-workers at the Michaels she’s worked at for sixteen years. A smirk graces her face as Veronica stomps along beside her tugging at her sleeves. She’s not sure, but Kathy suspects that there is a tear threatening to escape Veronica’s eye.

“You’ve been with me awhile now, and you’ve heard me talk about my first husband.” Kathy pauses to straighten a sparkly box on the shelf.

Veronica stifles a huff because she has heard this story, and it’s sad. Kathy had married young, her high school sweetheart, only to lose him to cancer a short few years later. Now in her mid forties, it still sticks with her even though she has remarried and has two children from that union. So instead Veronica turns toward her and nods her head.

“I remember a birthday party, probably his last one, and I was  _ desperate _ to make it perfect. Perfect decorations, perfect food, a perfect day. A perfect hat trick. But I’d reached a stalemate with the caterers in regards to the time and I had spent so much time on the phone, I rushed with the decorations. We ended up with a few balloons and some crappy streamers.” Kathy stops to chuckle at the memory. “In the middle of the day, I was putting out another would-be fire, when I realized the whole day was a swing and a miss. This was his day. Did he care about the balloons? Or did I? Did he care about the bite size snacks, or would he rather I was out there, with him playing in the field with our family and friends celebrating his day?” Kathy pauses and turns to Veronica holding out her hand towards the class, hoping her point was made.

Veronica slunk back feeling a bit shameful for her tantrum, but dutifully sat down and pulled out the minimum supplies again. She still had some time left and she knew she could pull this off. She also knew that no one in Logan’s family had ever gone to any effort to do anything themselves, save a few phone calls.

Ninety minutes later, an icing sugar covered Veronica stood against a backdrop holding a blue fondant covered cake while Kathy took a picture for her scrapbook. White and darker blue swirls were painted on to the effect of waves. Perched on top was a white surfboard with orange, green and brown stripes down the centre. Kathy had helped her in a separate project class to craft that piece and Veronica was especially proud of it. 

Sure, when Veronica was up close, she could see some minor cracks, and the stripes in the surfboard were not all straight thanks to an ill timed sneeze from a little errant icing sugar. But it was hers.

She hugs Kathy and thanked her profusely for the encouragement and promised to keep in contact and drop by. Who knows? She may sign up for something else in the future. Weevil still rode his motorcycle after all.

  
  



End file.
